


he came back and stole my crown

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Series: Group 2 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (i hate saying "crazy" but this is during her sozin's comet mental breakdown), (kinda), Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Character Study, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Embedded Audio, Filk, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, POV Azula (Avatar), Pain, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), mai ty lee and ursa are also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: he came back and stole my crown....i tried to put him in the ground....watch me lose myself one by, one by... one!...Azula's breakdown during the Final Agni Kai to the tune of "you should see me in a crown" by Billie Eilish.
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Group 2 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910497
Comments: 24
Kudos: 27
Collections: Filk Broken Telephone (Pod_Together 2020), Pod_Together 2020





	he came back and stole my crown

[Steam/download here!](https://archive.org/details/he-came-back-and-stole-my-crown) || [Reblog on tumblr <3](https://oceantail-oceantail.tumblr.com/post/628536963920691200/fandom-avatar-the-last-airbender-summary-he)

This filk is a party favor for Pod Together 2020 and was written and performed by [Oceantail.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)

To the tune of Billie Eilish's "you should see me in a crown."

** he came back and stole my crown**

I don’t know,

I don’t care

Only know it’s not fair

Mom made me cut my hair

No longer placing first

Crashing back down to earth

I don't know my own worth

He came back and stole my crown

I tried to put him in the ground

Watch me lose myself

One by one by, one

One by one by

He came back and stole my crown

She bent the ice and made me drown

Watch me lose myself

One by one by, one

One by one by (one)

Stand with me, fall away

No one will ever stay

Zuko, Ty Lee and Mai

Left

Tell me which one is worse

Fleeing or staying cursed

Lucky you left when burnt

I can’t breathe

Can’t pray

They call me crazy

The world feels hazy

Not okay

My hope is fading

They all betrayed me

He came back and stole my crown

I tried to put him in the ground

Watch me lose myself

One by one by, one

One by one by

He came back and stole my crown

She bent the ice and made me drown

Watch me lose myself

One by one by, one

One by one by (one)

Crown

I couldn’t put him in the ground

Watch me lose myself

One by one by, one

One by one by

He came back and stole my crown (he stole my crown, my crown)

She fought back and made me drown (he stole my crown, my crown)

Watch me lose myself

One by one by, one

One by one by

One!

**Author's Note:**

> I followed @fishandchipsandvinegar, who wrote and performed a lovely filk that can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845007). I settled on the idea/theme of "longing and love." Azula also longs for love (familial and platonic) but she's also furious and desperate for people to stay with her and not leave. I wanted to convey that added intensity in this filk.


End file.
